


Smut Drops

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: A smutty collection of drabbles and short one shots from the MCU (canon and otherwise).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. Trust You - Steve x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo my fellow readers and writers! It almost seems ludicrous to be putting this tiny thing out there but hey ho... So I inadvertently wrote my first smutty drabble in a chat, based on the header picture... and, despite being intimidated by the shortness of drabbles in general, I liked it. A lot. So I want to write more and have opened myself up to requests on my Tumblr [@crushedbyhyperbole](https://crushedbyhyperbole.tumblr.com)
> 
> Tagged explicit. If it's not now then it soon will be ;)

He watches you, breath ensnared by anticipation, teeth tugging on his lower lip. Hips shift seeking comfort; he's readying himself for what comes next, earlier protests forgotten in the wake of your enthusiasm.

The gentle slide of your hand on his thigh has him swallowing hard but it's what's in your other hand that has him rapt. Your grip is firm but careful as you handle the heavy thickness, adjusting, getting a feel for it.

His smile is fleeting, betraying his need as you lean in. He'd said no when you first found him like this, eager to please and asking. No, because he barely knew you. No, because of your inexperience. No, because he had trouble trusting people, especially like this.

His fingers around yours are hot and sure, and with a wink you give him what he needs.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He sighs with relief. The 3/8th torque wrench he'd asked for slips from your grasp into his grease covered hand.

You can't deny you're more than a little bit smitten with him, especially laid out like that under his machine. He doesn't trust anyone with this but he trusted you just now. Maybe you were growing on him. Maybe you were that little bit closer to his heart.

Baby steps...


	2. One Time Deal - Natasha Romanov x Reader(GEN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hot girl who blew your mind in the filthy bathroom of The Bunker nightclub. (Gender Neutral Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smutty one shot inspired by the header picture. This is my first gender neutral reader attempt and I hope it works well. Let me know what you think either way. Enjoy ;)

She’s got that look; the one that means trouble. It’s the flirty flicker of her eyes and the sultry pull of her lips that leave you bereft of sense. She knew you were done before she even said hi, but you’ve only just realised how fucked you are. Too many tequilas and the allure of her smile makes you dizzy as you cling to her on the dancefloor; you’re drowning and you love every second.

The smell of sweat and must hangs in the air. Strobe lights dazzle and a pumping bass reverberates in your chest as she leads you by the hand down a filthy corridor and into the grotty unisex bathroom. The sexy sway of her hips is made more erotic by the low-cut backless dress she’s wearing; it’s tight and hot just like her.

The end cubicle has a shitter with a seat and the holy grail of a nightclub bathroom - paper. It’s got a glory hole too but that's all forgotten when she shoves you against the cold tiles of the only solid wall, knocking the wind from your lungs and kissing you so you can’t draw breath. She's power and sex and you're completely captivated by her, caught in her web.

With bruised lips and trembling fingers you follow her lead. Perfect breasts, freed with a jiggle, taste so sweet but not as sweet as the noises falling from her lips. Sugar drops. You want to taste her.

"What's your name?" You say between eet kisses. You have to know, if not to find her again after tonight then to remember her; the hot girl who blew your mind in the filthy bathroom of The Bunker.

"No talking." She smiles impishly against your lips. And just like that you're slipping your tongue into her mouth with a moan, thoughts of next time forgotten.

Her hands rove your body, cupping, squeezing, caressing while you kiss. She's urgent and needy and when you slip your fingers into the gusset of her underwear she stills, panting breaths swallowed in anticipation. This is what she wants and you happily oblige, stroking your fingers through her wet heat, circling the sensitive bus that has her legs shaking.

It's all you can do to pleasure her while she's working her magic too, building the intense pressure between your hips until you're rocking against her hand seeking more.

You plunge your fingers inside her and she cries out, biting her lip to silence herself but when her eyes meet yours it's you who moans, loud and unashamed. You watch each other as you break each other down, eyes locked, bodies quivering, twitching.

She comes first, pulsing and dripping slightly then you follow. Unable to look away, your eyelids flutter as the rising tide of pleasure washes you away.

When you come back to yourself she's licking you off her hand, fingers slip between her lips and she sighs, eyes closing in delight.

She's sweet and salty on your tongue when you do the same, there's a slight tang of bitterness there too, maybe she drinks too much coffee.

One last kiss shared and your tastes mingle. It could be a good thing, you two together, but you already know she's not the dating kind. Maybe you'll have her again one day when she's forgotten your face or you're the least familiar face.

She's already leaving, straightening her dress as she steps out. One last glance over her shoulder and a cheeky smirk is all you get. You know you're a mess, hair and clothes all over the place but you smile. You're always going to remember the hot girl who blew your mind in the filthy bathroom of The Bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I thrive on your love (and a side diet of readers tears) so feel free to let me know what you think, I will always reply to comments, and you can also find me over on Tumblr [@crushedbyhyperbole](https://crushedbyhyperbole.tumblr.com).  
> Peace and love <3  
> [[IMG CREDIT]](https://www.eluniversal.com.mx/de-ultima/scarlett-johansson-impacta-con-vestido-dorado-y-joyeria-de-thanos-en-la-premier-de)


	3. Stain - Bucky x F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sharon's engagement party, and you're on preparations duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cheeky and slightly smutty drabble with a bit of grossness thrown in. Image is prompt. Enjoy 😜

Champagne does little to mask the way Bucky snorts into his glass, the flush of his orgasm emblazoned on his neck and chest like a beacon. The source of his amusement is the source of your horror; Sharon's grandma Maggie repeatedly licking her thumb to rub a stain on the pristine table cloth that's an ever-so-slightly different shade of white.

Another snort from Bucky as she licks and goes in for another attempt, has you blushing. More guests are arriving to celebrate Sharon and Steve's engagement and all you can think about is how grandma Maggie keeps thumbing yours and Bucky's cum on to her tongue.

You'd both arrived early to help set up but when the betrothed couple left to pick up good old Mags, Bucky'd had other ideas to kill the time.

Dress pushed up and thong tugged aside you'd taken every inch of him as he fucked you on the edge of the main table. Gasping and panting, keening into his neck with every ruthless thrust. He came first, spilling inside you with sharp grunts punctuating each thrust that carried you with him through your orgasm only seconds before keys in the front door heralded the return of the happy couple.

The thrill of almost being caught had your pulse racing like the clappers. You’d only just got your dress straightened and you hoped you didn’t look as dishevelled as you felt with his load soaking through your gusset. And Bucky, that jerk, had swiped a saucer of Champagne and stood back to watch your horror.

Smirking into his glass, his eyes flitted to yours just long enough for you to read his mischievous intent; Bucky’s fun wasn’t over just yet. And as Sharon’s grandma Maggie rubbed the stain one more time, your skin flushed for something other than shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little brain fart. I love hearing from you guys, so feel free to comment and let me know what you think, drop me a <3 Or pop over to my tumblr [@crushedbyhyperbole](https://crushedbyhyperbole.tumblr.com) to say hi.  
> Peace and love <3


End file.
